With remarkable advances in computer technologies, the interface between a user and most computers has been transformed from a text-based interface to a graphical user interface (GUI). The GUI provides graphical icons or entities which allow the user to interact with computers, electronic devices, such as media players, gaming devices, and navigation systems, etc., such that almost every user can intuitively operate graphically interfaced devices without further knowledge or training in computer technologies.
Currently, some user interfaces of the electronic devices or systems require the user to go through a large number of menus to obtain desirable results, which may be time consuming, inflexible and counterintuitive. Furthermore, the limitation of the user interface may also constrain the electronic devices to provide increased functionality.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2006/0066507 discloses a display apparatus that is capable of displaying a composite image of a plurality of contents on a display screen such that, when the display screen of a display unit is viewed from different viewing positions with different viewing angles with respect to a direction normal to the display screen, an image of each of the different contents corresponding to the respective viewing positions can be viewed on a viewing screen from the corresponding viewing position. Even though such a “dual view” display method is capable of displaying multiple contents on a display screen, the user cannot see different contents simultaneously at one viewing angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,246 to Gallo et al. discloses a method and system of providing a three dimensional spatial user interface (SUI) to a user of a computing device. The SUI may contain a plurality of portals arranged in a three dimensional graphical representation for display to a user. Each portal may include a sensory cue adapted to display content therein. However, Gallo does not teach anything associated with displaying more than one contents simultaneously in each sensory cue by dividing the sensory cue into more than one portions. Gallo also does not disclose an idea of using a fingertip gesture to split the sensory cue.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,132 to Uemura discloses an information processing apparatus and method, and a program in which when various files or contents are listed and displayed, a three-dimensional body is provided to improve operability. In one embodiment, the information processing apparatus comprises means for forming at least a part of a three-dimensional body by a plurality of panels having attached thereto images, corresponding to a plurality of files or folders, the plurality of panels are arranged so as to form a side of a polygonal column, and displayed rotatably around a center axis of the polygonal column. Uemura, however, does not disclose anything related to displaying more than one contents simultaneously in each panel by dividing the sensory cue into more than one portions. Uemura also does not disclose the idea of using a fingertip gesture to split the panel.
Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved display apparatus and method of displaying multiple applications in a display screen, and the user can view multiple applications simultaneously and move the applications around on the display screen by using simple finger gestures.